


Truth You Never Considered

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, InuSess, Joining forces, M/M, Pining, Plot Twists, Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, inusest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Instant regret. It washed through Sesshoumarus entire being the very second his fist collided with InuYasha’s cheek at their father’s grave. He didn’t care about Naraku, about his baby brother’s friends or anyone else who was watching. All he cared about was that his little brother was yet again in danger, had headed into it without thinking. Again. And that he, Sesshoumaru hadn’t been there to protect him. Again. He had failed him, again....But that's not how this story ends!
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Truth You Never Considered

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched InuYasha again and because I'm craving some InuSess fluff at the moment, I came up with my own.

Truth You Never Considered 

*Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYasha. No money is made with this and this story is a piece of fanart and fanfiction. I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

Instant regret. It washed through Sesshoumarus entire being the very second his fist collided with InuYasha’s cheek at their father’s grave. He didn’t care about Naraku, about his baby brother’s friends or anyone else who was watching. All he cared about was that his little brother was yet again in danger, had headed into it without thinking. Again. And that he, Sesshoumaru hadn’t been there to protect him. Again. He had failed him, again.   
Tough the hurt look on the half-demon’s face hurt more then the panic and stress the older demon had been going through all the times he had watched InuYasha getting hurt. Because this time, he had put it there. Well, he had done that many times before, that was true. But this time, it was different. Because this time, the Lord of the West was aware of how he truly felt. Was aware that he was deeply in love with his half-brother, wanted to protect him and make him his mate. Well, if he continued like this, that was never going to happen.  
However, right now was definitely not the time to talk about feelings and all that. So Sesshoumaru came up with an excuse for punching InuYasha and attacked Naraku. They would deal with this later. If there was a ‘later’ anyway. 

Apparently there would be a ‘later’. It took a lot of his self-control to keep attacking the nasty half-demon and not protect his brother and his friends when the miasma coming from Naraku threatened to hurt them. But then InuYasha managed to surprise him once more with his strength and stubbornness and they could kill Naraku. Well, they won this fight and got this one jewel splinter, but he wasn’t going to complain. They had worked rather good together, even though it must’ve been looking differently from the outside. But he had seen the look InuYasha had given him right before the half-demon had attacked their enemy. If InuYasha hadn’t been careful, Tessaiga’s new ability would’ve put Sesshoumaru in danger as well. But InuYasha had been careful, consciously so, and if that didn’t do things to the older one’s heart… What he wouldn’t give to take InuYasha into his arms and carry him back out of this dangerous territory. But he couldn’t. All he could do was lead the way and be a little slower then usual, so that everyone made it back into the world of the living in one piece. 

*******************************

When they made it back into their world, Sesshoumaru wanted to go after Naraku right away. But again did InuYasha get in his way.  
“Where do you think you’re going? You need to rest!”, his half-brother said, arms crossed and a glare on his face as if he hadn’t just said something one might understand as caring. There was no way InuYasha cared, Sesshoumaru knew that. Not after everything that had happened in their past. But oh, the thought of him caring about Sesshoumaru’s well-being… the demon’s heart couldn’t help skip a beat or two. He was careful not to show how moved he was, however.  
“None of your business”, he said in answer and tried to walk past his beloved. If he managed to track Naraku down now, before the bastard had a chance to regenerate or do whatever, he might end him for good.   
“If you don’t have any lead on where the shithead flew to, then there’s no point going after him”, InuYasha said, being unbelieving logical for once.   
“Tch”, Sesshoumaru made and glared at his beloved. Certainly InuYasha understood how important this was, right?  
“And what do you propose I shall do? Lay down on the grass and watch you and your friends come up with something?”, he hissed, taking a step forward. “Sit around like a lowlife and wait for Naraku to grow stronger again?”

Hurt flashed over InuYasha’s face and the familiar feeling of regret washed over the older one. He had done it again, hadn’t he? But he’d deal with the consequences later.   
“Fine”, InuYasha growled, tone cold and hart in attempt to mask his hurt feelings and very much failing to do so. “I thought that we could join forces and go after Naraku together, but that’s clearly not what you want. You’re gonna leave? Leave. Just explain why you can’t accept our help when we’ve just gotten this far while working together!”  
“Because you’d get hurt again and I can’t have that!” The words were out faster then Sesshoumaru could help himself. Instantly shutting himself up, he felt a blush spread over his cheeks when he saw the words sinking, taking form in InuYasha’s mind.   
The other’s glare softened and InuYasha’s eyes took him in all over again. “So you do care, huh?”  
Sesshoumaru nodded, to shocked to try and put on his mask right away.   
And the smile that InuYasha gifted him with was absolutely worth this moment of weakness.   
“It’s settled then.”  
“Pardon?”, Sesshoumaru blinked, confused.  
“We will go after Naraku together. Because I don’t want you to get hurt either and together, we’re gonna beat his ass for good. It’s pointless to argue with me, aniki.”  
The demon opened his mouth to protest but his cute half-brother surprised him yet again. Not even a breath got past the older’s lips before said lips were claimed in a kiss. A kiss softer then he’d ever imagined, warm and plush and so full of love that Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed allover again. When they separated, he stared at InuYasha through some kind of daze, taking in his blush, soft smile and cheeky look.   
“Let’s eat and then we’ll regroup”, InuYasha said and took his hand, pulling Sesshoumaru along, back to his group of friends. And Sesshoumaru gave in. Because there was no need to hold back now, was there? He’d just protect his InuYasha in person now and not watch from the distance. Because InuYasha wanted him by his side. And for once, Sesshoumaru was happy to obey.

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this rather short work of mine. Feel free to leave some sort of reaction ^^  
> \- Stay safe!


End file.
